I Love It When It Rains
by Moony8193
Summary: He loved thunderstorms. She hated getting wet. LJ


I Love It When It Rains

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter do you think I'd still be going to school? No.

Summary: He loved thunderstorms. She hated getting wet.

Just a thought that popped on my head. Hope you like it. Reviews are welcome, as always.

_**Danielle**_

You can't sleep. Slowly, you leave your bed in your dormitory, and creep down the spiraling staircase. You look out the window of the unbearably hot common room, and into the unbearably cold Hogwarts grounds. Thunder cracks the sky in two, and you jump with a start. You can never sleep during thunderstorms. You lean your head against the window, and watch your breath fog up the pane.

"I love thunderstorms."

You whirl around, and you see him. You see his glowing eyes, so full of life, twinkling, and you're filled with hate. He leans against the wall leading to his dormitory, watching you. You turn back around.

"I hate thunderstorms."

You don't turn around to see his reaction. You don't need too. You've seen his eyes fill with hurt so many times.

"I suppose I like thunderstorms, because I like getting wet," he forces out.

"Then go outside, then, and catch your death for all I care."

You turn, and you see what you live for; to see his hazel eyes lose their lust, their sparkle.

He was you, and you were him. You had his confidence and his cheekiness and his talents once. You could once make everything beautiful, see the good in everything, see the world like he did. Now you lost your edge. You strive for him to lose his.

For four years, you're main goal has been to hurt him, to tear down his inner self. You are an empty shell. He is not yet cracked. You want to hurt him, like you've been hurt; you have lost your sister, you're parents. He has lost nothing. He has what you've always wanted: good friends, good parents, and a good heart. You look at him, and you see yourself, before you were ripped of your innocence and your love for life.

You can't help but hate him.

"Well, I'm going out there."

You turn and look at him, and voice the thought you wish you could keep inside.

"You'll drown out there. The lake's overflowing."

"I can swim," he answers defiantly. He's in nothing but a t-shirt, boxers, and sneakers. He turns and heads toward the common room door.

He pauses and looks at you.

"Are you coming?"

You look away. You look away from yourself.

"No. I hate getting wet."

He doesn't answer. He's given up on you.

You watch the tear you were holding in trickle down the glass. You trace its pattern down the pane, but don't dare stop it. You sit in silence.

Minutes later, he appears through the darkness. He walks like it's sunny out. He walks like it doesn't bother him.

He walks like he has nothing left to lose.

The darkness swallows him up. You hesitate. You think of the darkness, think of the flooded lake.

Think of how he walked.

You leap across the common room. You race towards the door. You ignore the squawk of the Fat Lady, the fact you're in a cami and sweatpants.

The fact that you hate getting wet.

You skid to a halt in the Great Hall. You think of all the water out there. You think of your parents, drowned at the bottom of the sea.

You think of the way his eyes had lost his sparkle.

You heave the door open and race into the rain. It's blinding. You can't see more than a foot in front of you. You race in the direction of the lake. You call his name, scream it. You ignore the sobs that break your body.

You ignore the fact you're wet.

You see a pair of sneakers in your line of sight. You didn't realize you had fallen to the ground. You look up and you see him.

You see him alive, with eyes that were sparkling.

And that's all that matters.

You hug him tightly, and he holds you. You have stopped crying. It rains harder than ever, but neither of you care.

"James?" you whisper.

"Yes?"

"I love it when it rains."

You feel his smile from inside his arms.

"I do too, Lily."

End.

_**I Looove this story! Hope you like it! **_

_**Yours, **_

_**Danielle**_


End file.
